


Stealing Glances

by Of_Hails_and_Farewells



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, I didn't know where this was going, M/M, and I still don't, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Hails_and_Farewells/pseuds/Of_Hails_and_Farewells
Summary: Just a fluffy Elleo fic that I happened to write in time for Elliot's birthday. Enjoy!





	Stealing Glances

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in like one sitting while half-heartedly focusing on dialogue...maybe? Happy Birthday Elliot!

"-lliot. Elliot!" A voice broke through Elliot Nightray's dreams and he work with a start.  
"...Leo?"  
A sigh. " _Yes_ , it's Leo," The valet replied with impatience staining his voice. "I woke you _14_ minutes ago, you had said you were getting up."  
Elliot swiftly moved into an upright position. "You _wha_?"  
"Just get going, we're already going to be late." Leo frowned beneath his tousle of bangs.  
"Yeah, just give me a moment, will you." Elliot made quick work of dressing into his school uniform while Leo gathered his arm load of books and Elliot's sword case.  
"You don't usually sleep in," Leo moved to tie the crisp white bow at Elliot's neck. "Is something the matter?"  
The young noble made a clicking sound with his tongue and moved past the other to grab his sword and place it securely in its case. "No, probably just tired."  
"Well I've told you not to stay up so late reading." Leo's smile betrayed his lecturing tone. "It's not like you can catch up to me in one night."  
Elliot scowled. "Whatever, you said we were gonna be late so let's go already."  
The pair exited the dorms and progressed to their morning class.  
~~~  
"... So that's a quick summary of chapter 8. Elliot? Are you even paying attention, or is there something my face?" Leo waved a hand nonchalantly in front of his masters' gaze.  
"Huh? Yeah I am, and quit that!"  
"Then act like it and quit daydreaming."  
 _Daydreaming?_  
An eye roll. "I'm _not_ daydreaming, idiot, thi-"  
Leo's smiling eyes could be seen through his parted bangs and white glasses. "Well, you're either daydreaming or trying to bore a hole through my head, so I'll pick daydreaming."  
"Um, _neither_ ," Elliot's tone was defensive as he spoke. "And I was going to say that this book is just boring - I'm trying not to fall asleep."  
"Hardly, it might just be that the intricate symbolism and themes are too much for your _straightforward_ brain."  
"Shut up, Leo." Elliot glared as he ran a hand through his well groomed hair. "And this book just keeps beating around the bush, it should cut to the chase already!"  
A sigh. "You'll never get it, books should be about delving into characters, not some stupid-"  
Elliot stood abruptly, cutting the other off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not up for another of your lectures, and anyways it's almost time for the next class."  
 _I wasn't day dreaming, why does he keep thinking that?_  
~~~  
"-Iot-sama? Um, Elliot-sama?"  
"Hmm..?" Elliot turned at the sound of a young woman's voice. "Oh, _Ada Vesalius_ , what?"  
Ada seemed to jump at the young nobles' severe tone but collected herself. "Did something happen between you and Leo?"  
Elliot blinked then scowled. " _No_ , why do you care?"  
"Um." Ada fiddled with the hem of her pleated skirt. "J-just because you've been staring at him for a while and I-"  
"I haven't been, and what makes you think you can talk to me so casually?" After he gave her a deadly look Elliot rose from his seat just in time to hear the soft chime of the bell signalling the end of class.  
 _Staring at Leo? Like hell I am_.  
"Elliot wait," Leo said as he hefted his books into his arms.  
"What?" Elliot's glare was enough to make several classmates quicken their paces.  
"You can at least try being polite to-"  
"Like hell I will." He shot Ada's retreating figure an angry glance. "She's a Vesalius."  
Leo's tone was exasperated as he spoke, "Elliot."  
"Hey, I don't need to hear this from you. I'm going to the library for my free class." The young Nightray swung his sword's case over his shoulder and practically stormed out of the room with a perturbed Leo in tow.  
~~~  
Ginormous rows of bookshelves lined the walled and stood evenly spaced throughout the Ludwig academy's library.  
 _Beautiful_.  
A place of solitude and wonder for one such as Leo to escape to. _Just like back at the orphanage_ , he thought to himself as he turned another page of _The Holy Knight_.  
"Ehm...!" A soft voice caught the young valet's ear. "Um, hi Leo-kun."  
"Ah," Leo spoke as he rose to great the newcomer. "Hello, Ada Vesalius-sama."  
There was a slight pause as Ada glanced awkwardly but courteously at the other.  
"Um, I apologize for Elliot's behaviour earlier," Leo said. "He can be a little thoughtless sometimes."  
The young Vesalius waved her hands in dismissal. "Oh, no, it's alright. I was just wondering... if something's happened between you two...?"  
"Happened," Leo questioned raising an eyebrow that was concealed by his mess of hair. "No, not that I know of, but Elliot can be difficult, so who knows."  
"Ah, I'm glad. You two seem like such good friends and I..." Her voice trailed off as she searched for her words. "I'm _glad_ that Elliot has someone who's there for him."  
Leo smiled. "Well, thank you for your concern, Ada-sama. I should probably start heading to my next class, if you'll excuse me."  
"Um, wait," Ada blurted, reaching a hand towards Leo. "I mean, Elliot usually looks angry, or upset, or something, but when he looks at you he looks a little... _happier_."  
Leo straightened his glasses from their odd angle on his nose and let out a small chuckle. "Happier? That's interesting." He seemed to catch himself. "But thank you, Ada-sama, for looking out for Elliot."  
"Oh, of course!" She paused slightly before continuing, "it's almost like he's stealing glances-"  
"Hey, Leo! We're gonna be late for the next class," Elliot said as he approached but stop when he caught sight of Ada. "What do you want, Vesalius?"  
She blushed brightly and bowed her head. "Sorry, Elliot-kun! I didn't mean to make you late."  
"Tsk, lets go," The young Nightray spoke to Leo as he turned without a second look at Ada.  
"Forgive him, Ada-sama," Leo said as he bowed and followed his master out.  
 _Stealing glances?_  
~~~  
 _Thwack_!  
The wooden training sword that Elliot held met his opponents one with such force that it would have sent an unprepared victim flying - luckily his classmate was prepared.  
A block followed by a riposte.  
A quick sidestep. Lunge. Hit.  
"Nice one Elliot." Leo gave a half-hearted clap as the Nightray shook his opponents hand.  
"Yeah, it was fine." Wiping his forehead caused fine droplets of sweat to fly in his valets direction. "You know you should at least learn the basics of swordplay."  
Leo frowned. "You've been out here for almost an hour, I think I'm alright."  
"No you're not, why not practice a little?"  
Another frown.  
"I'll go easy on you."  
"I doubt," Leo said as he went to gather the numerous wooden swords lying discarded throughout the training hall. "Especially after seeing you vent your anger on all your opponents."  
"Uh, no. I wasn't angry." Elliot glowered at the other.  
"Yes you were." With an armload of training supplies Leo headed in the direction of the storage room. "Go get changed, I'll clean up."  
"Yeah, whatever, Leo." He forced himself to refrain from calling him shorty. "Hopefully you can actually reach those shelves in there."  
"Shut up," was the only reply.  
As he entered the changing room Elliot closed the door behind him and removed his training jacket.  
He clicked his tongue, _that stubborn idiot. Doesn't even want to wait for me to help him.  
Crash_!  
The young Nightray looked towards the doors, starting at the jarring sound.  
"What the hell'd you do, Leo," he asked as he made his way to the storage room.  
"Ouch, ow..." Leo sat sprawled semi-upright on the floor along with a jumble of fallen practice swords. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought."  
Elliot rolled his eyes. "Y'know you could have asked me to help you, idiot."  
"Well I thought you'd have a hissy-fit based on your temper today." Leo went to stand but grimaced at the pain in his ankle. A sigh. "Looks like a sprained ankle..."  
Elliot shook his head. "Seriously? Wow you really are frail."  
"Excuse me?" The atmosphere suddenly grew dark around the young valet as he gave Elliot a deadly glare.  
"Uh, nothing..." The Nightray boy began to busy himself with cleaning up the swords. "So can you walk, or do you want me to carry you or something?"  
Leo paused in surprise as a faint blush crept over his masters face. "Well, I don't _want_ you to carry me, but it seems like you'll have to."  
Elliot turned to his valet after he placed the last sword neatly in its place. "Fine. Just don't complain."  
Leo opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as Elliot casually hefted the young valet off of his feet and into his arms.  
"What're you-?" Leo's eyes widened as he was carried out of the training hall.  
"Just shut up," Elliot said strenuously as he turned his face away from Leo's view. "This is awkward enough as it is."  
"Pff! I can't be that heavy, can I?"  
"Tch! _No_."  
The valet smirked to himself. Seeing Elliot flustered was practically an everyday occurrence but something was odd this time. This time a delicate blotch of blush was blooming on the Nightray's face.  
 _Humph, stealing glances, constantly daydreaming_ , Leo thought. _It's like he's got the expression of a boy in love, but why...?_  
By the time the pair reached the nurses office Elliot was not the only one blushing.


End file.
